Ruthie's Rebellious Side
by aBallerina
Summary: This story is about Ruthie and what she gets into.
1. Chapter One

I obviously don't own any of these people...except Calypso...well she is my friend. lol This is a show of course. lol

**Chapter One:**

While walking out of her school, the grade twelve girl stares in awe at the blond shaggy-haired boy stepping out of his dark green truck. His black leather coat hung from his shoulders, and his dark jeans draped over his white runners. Walking slowly to her dad's car, afraid her dad might embarrass her, she peeks through her light brown hair. He catches her eye. Jolting her head down, he walks towards her. _"Oh. He's coming towards me. He's actually coming towards me." _She thinks quietly to herself. "Hi" he says while pushing his hand towards her. Lifting her hand slowly she shakes it, feeling his warm hard handshake. "Hey. My name is Calypso. What about yours?" "Well, uh, I'm Simon" says he. "Nice to meet you" The both of them say rather loudly at the same time. Simon and Calypso start to talk, finding small things about one another. Such as Simon's here at this school to pick up his little sister, Ruthie. "Yeah...I'm here to walk my little brother home. "She says in a crackly voice. _"I can't believe I lied..."_ Hearing from a distance "CALY HUNNY, COME TO THE CAR!" They both look over to see her dad leaning out of the window waving frantically. "See ya!" Simon says._ "Phew. He didn't remember that I was here to 'pick up my little brother'. Or, maybe he did and he was just trying to get out of my sight!"_

"DAD! HOW COULD YOU? YOU SAW THAT I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Calypso screams in a high pitched voice. "Calm down. We have a schedule, you know that, I have to get to work." He replies, angered now. "Sorry dad, I guess I was just caught in the moment." "It's okay Calypso." Wrapping his arms around her he squeezes her tight. While her dad starts the ignition, she looks towards her school, seeing Simon standing near the front door, staring at her, then walking off into the school.

Simon walked Ruthie to the car, listening to her blabber on about the hot guys she saw that day. Not getting a word in, he thinks about Calypso, wondering if he'll see her again, after all, it's a huge school, and he only picked Ruthie up today because his mom was out to lunch with Sam and David and his dad was at work. Turning into their driveway, Ruthie runs to the house slamming the door behind her. Simon slowly walks to their door, thumping up the stairs, down the hall and to his room, flopping on his bed, hearing the phone ring and stop. He figures someone picked it up. He lies there thinking about when Calypso was talking about her brother. "_She said something about she had to pick him up, I didn't see him in the car. Oh, she also said that she was walking him home." _"Girls!" He bursts out loud. "When you seem to find a nice, funny, gorgeous girl. There's always a flaw" He continues talking to himself. "I think I'll be leaving" Comes a voice from the door, looking up, he sees that it's Ruthie. "Oh, hey, sorry. I'm just a bit frustrated. Come in." He claims, while Ruthie steps into his room. She sits on his bed beside him and bursts out crying. "Ruthie! What's wrong?" Simon asks while putting his arm around her. "Maw...Maw..." She stutters. "Mom was in a car accident, her, Sam and David are in the hospital"She wails.

**Please read and review:D**


	2. Chapter Two

I don't own any of these characters of course.

**Chapter Two**

"What" Gasps Simon, picking up the keys to the car. "Let's go" He says while pushing Ruthie towards the stairs and grasping Lucy's arm. "What" whines Lucy." Leave my alone." "GET IN THE CAR NOW" Simon yells, now getting furious. They all ran to the car and sped away from the driveway. "Now may I ask where we are going" complains the third eldest Camdon child. "Hospital. Mom, Sam and David are in it. They were in a car accident." "WHAT" Lucy screeches while getting thrown a cellphone and being told to call their dad.

"Hey dad" Lucy says as her dad picks up the phone.

"What's wrong" He hears the stuttering in her voice.

"Get to the hospital..QUICK"

"Honey, first tell me what's up" A little worried now.

"MOM AND THE TWINS ARE IN THE HOSPITAL"

"Lucy! Why"

"They got in a car accident. Nobody knows how they are."

"I'm on my way." Without saying good-bye he slams the phone down.

While putting the phone down, he pulls his jacket off of a coat hanger and runs out of the church locking the door behind him. Running to his car, he clumsily looks through his pocket, eventually finding the keys. Reverend Camdon flopped on the car seat, shoving the key into the ignition and floors the car. Horrible thoughts are running rapidly through his head. _"What if that was the last time I ever see them" "What if next time I see the three of them they are dead" "What if I never have a wife again" "What if I lose my sons" "What if" "What if" "What if" _Shaking the thoughts out of his head, his head begins to feel heavy, his vision rather blurred. To stop any accidents, he pulls over for a second to reach behind him to grab a water bottle. Picking it up, he gulps half of it down, splashing the rest on his face. He's off again. Only minutes later he runs up to the hospital's front desk, slamming his hands down on the desk, tears streaming down his face. "WHERE'S MY WIFE AND SONS, I NEED TO SEE THEM! ARE THEY OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED" "Hello sir. May I ask who your family is" "Annie, Sam, David Camdon, I'm Reverend Camdon." A sympathetic "Right this way sir" was slowly eased out of the lady's mouth. At a quick pace, he wipes his tears from his face and eyes, so his family doesn't see them. He's led down a hall with a red stripe on the wall and up an elevator to the first door on his right. Walking in, he sees Annie and Sam lying there unconcious with Simon holding Lucy and Ruthie in his arms. Quickly running over to them and hugging them all, the doctor says "Your son David is still in surgery, he had a strong hit to his head, it seems that he hit the side window. He's going to have to be in intesive care for a long time. Sorry." "Will he live" Simon bursts out. "I'm afraid we're not sure of that." They all burst out crying, even Simon, although they can tell that he's trying to keep it in. Reverend Camdon walks out of the room and sits in the chair outside while his son, Matt sits down beside him. "Simon called me. I know everything. Let's pray for him."

Matt's prayer

_Dear God. I love my siblings more than anything. Espscially David, he's looked up to me in so many ways. I just can't let him go. He's such a great kid. He deserves better than this. It hurts to know that he may not survive this. Could you please help him? Please God. I believe in you. Amen._

Eric's prayer

_Dear God. I'm heartbroken inside. What did we all do to deserve this? I thought I shouldn't believe in you anymore. I know that you will help if you can. Send a miracle this way. That's all I ask. Help us Lord. Please. I've believed and trusted you my whole life. You've always been there for me. Please. Amen._

The two of them looked up at about the same time with tears streaming down their faces. "Dad I love you." Matt wraps his arms around his father. "I love you too son. Let's only have good thoughts. Now lets go comfort the younger children." They slowly walk off to where Eric's devastated kids are sitting, with Eric's arm around his eldest son.

**PLEASE REVIEW:D**


End file.
